wizardess_heartfandomcom-20200214-history
Glenn Qing
Glenn Qing is the third and last romanceable character from The Princess of Crystal Mystery Series. He is a Guardian Mage and a Supplementary Teacher in Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy. Story 'Background' Glenn was born outside of Gedonelune, along with his younger sister, Byakuran. There were many wing rabbits where Glenn lived, which he and his sister often played with. Their parents died when Glenn was still very young, leaving the two very poor, and Glenn had to raise his sister by himself. In order to do so, Glenn studied magic intensely, and eventually wound up working for the Ministry of Magical Justice. Glenn became an elite Guardian Mage and was sent from the Ministry to investigate, and protect students from, the magical creatures in the grounds of Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy. 'Season 4' Glenn debuted in Season 4, as a teacher for supplementary classes in Gedonelune Academy. ''Guy's route'' In Guy Brighton's route, he comes as a teacher for supplementary classes and mostly this classes are exclusively for Guy and Liz. He's surprised to see Guy in these sessions as he remarks that he know Guy is quite good with magic, almost like a genius, which makes Liz to suspect that Guy is failing his spells on purpose. Guy, on the other hand, is shocked to see Glenn in the Academy but he doesn't reveal anything else. In fact, they never disclose how they met. At the end of the routeGlenn gets arrested and is sent to the Ministry of Magic to be judged for trying to steal the Sacred Crystal. Guy's reckons that he was following Aster's orders, but he's unable to get information from Glenn, yet he doesn't consider him a bad guy. ''Glenns route'' In Glenn's route, he becomes Buddy with Liz Hart (MC). After he's being paired with Liz, she's determined to know how he can help him, because he's not a student the rules of the Buddy System don't always apply. Apparently Aster is the one behind the atack of the crystal where Saella is sleeping but it's Glenn the one was helping and protecting him. Cerim and Liz learn with the help of Headmaster Randolph and Professor Schyuler that Glenn might be being used by Aster. Glenn reveals that the City Lost in Time is his hometown. And Aster had promised to help to lift the curse upon the city if he helped him to retrieve the power of the Songstress. Personality Glenn is a very level-headed and calm individual, to the point where he is almost expressionless. However, he will occasionally show a more playful and caring side to those he trusts. At the same time, he is fairly sentimental and loves his family deeply. He is very dedicated to his work, and has been shown to be very knowledgeable. Magical Abilities Glenn is very talented in several areas of magic, but most notably in offensive and defensive magic. Since Glenn's wand is very large, he keeps it in his ring and can take it out/put it back in almost an instant, and it doesn't look like a wand itself, but more like a staff made of bones. He can also perform multiple spells sequentially at a very fast pace with ease. Trivia *"Glenn" name comes from a Scottish surname which was derived the Gaelic "gleann" that means "valley", while Qing comes from the Chinese "青" (qīng) meaning "blue, green, young".Behind the Name. Glenn - Qing. Retrieved on May 23, 2018. Category:Characters Category:Possible Routes Category:Humans Category:Wizards